legend_of_ezonafandomcom-20200214-history
Ezona Johama
Appearance Ezona has black hair and black eyes. He normally wears a black and blue jacket, and is usually wearing black gloves. Personality He is usually a cheery guy, but very annoying. He is very selfish and keeps to his own. But he can also be a great guy and would never give up during a battle. He would never abandon anyone, and he has never in his life. But when he gets angry, his bending skills get stronger immediately. Don't trigger his avatar state. Abilities '''Earthbending - '''Ezona has mastered Earthbending to it's full extent. He can pretty much do anything you can with earthbending. He can throw, he can trap, he can strengthen, he can shield himself, and other things. '''Metal Bending - '''Ezona hasn't mastered Metal Bending yet, but he pretty much gets the basics. He can break out of any metal trap, and he can shield himself in metal. '''Enhanced Sight - '''Ezona was born with this ability. For some reason his vision surpasses that of a 20/20 vision eyesight. He can see clearly from half a mile away, but he can't see anything past that. History Ezona was born in a small village called Dejamu Village in a small hut. 3 years after Ezona's birth they made Ezona pick 4 toys out of 10,000 toys, and these 4 toys that he picked happened to be 4 weapons/tools that 4 different avatars from different nations used to use, before their death. The people that tested Ezona predicted and told his parents that he might be the avatar, and never revealed this thought to him yet, as he is not ready. 5 years after that, Ezona hit a huge depression of his live. His dad died, and the mother was left as a widow to take care of 3 children. Ezona wouldn't eat, sleep, or even play outside anymore after his dad died. All he ever did was eat junk food all day, eventually he turned very fat at age 10, and had to excersize every day, just to keep him alive. Then at age 15, he was finally physically fit again. At Age 15 a lot of stuff happened. First he got his first girlfriend, and his first kiss. Second, a new karate program opened up, and he entered. He didn't stay in very long though. Finally, when he turned 16 his parents were told to come to the Earth King's palace immediately. It told 3 days and 3 nights since it was far away, but they finally got there. Thousands of people were gathered up waiting to hear the news. The Earth King and his soldiers bowed down. The Earth King said "It is an honor to serve you..Avatar Ezona.." This is when Ezona's heart started pumping really fast. He knew what was gonna be done. He was gonna have to learn all 4 elements...but how he wondered. Shortly After, Ezona said goodbye to all his friends and his girlfriend, and left the village to learn all the 4 elements. This was the most exciting thing of his life. He was gonna go to a huge journey to save the world. Ezona smirked. He went off to the world, ready to challenge whatever was coming at him. Category:Pages created by IloveJeice Category:Characters Category:Earthbenders Category:Spirits Category:Male